


the thing i adore the most is you

by dianalara86



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i cringed a bit while writing this, it's also kinda cheezy, like it's so cute, why is this ship so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianalara86/pseuds/dianalara86
Summary: young k’s smile is beautiful and sungjin is in love





	the thing i adore the most is you

**Author's Note:**

> woooo this is my first ever work in the kpop community!  
> inspired by: young k's smile.. lol  
> like, it's really pretty and charming.. how can you not be charmed by it??? 
> 
> ps: i'm sorry if they're a bit out of character D:

**[lowercase intended]**

when asked what part of younghyun he loves the most, sungjin wouldn’t hesitate to say his smile. don’t get sungjin wrong, he wouldn’t be married to the cute idiot just because of that, but his smile is definitely one of his favourite parts of younghyun. 

when asked why he loves his smile the most, sungjin would go on a passionate speech of his reasons why that would last hours and hours if allowed to because he would babble so much and use every single form of praises you can think of. sungjin’s eyes would also soften up and would develop a love-struck and tender smile which is expected from a totally lovesick person. 

one day, younghyun himself asked him, “sungjin, i’ve never asked you this before, but what part of me do you love the most? what made you fell in love with me?” they were leisurely eating breakfast together since they both woke up pretty early and had a lot of time before work. sungjin looks off into the distance with a thoughtful expression, feigned thinking. when younghyun pouts and whines a bit, he laughs heartily and turns to look at him with pure adoration. “i love every part of you, but if i had to choose what part of you i love the most, i would say your smile,” he took his hand and interlocks their fingers together.

“i fell in love with your smile when i saw it for the first time, which was when we were in college and i went to one of jaehyung hyung’s annual parties that he hosts. i think it was his third one. i was bored out of my mind because i was practically forced to come by jaehyung hyung and i didn’t feel like drinking and couldn’t find anyone i know there. kind of ironic that jaehyung hyung was the one that forced me to come but disappeared for the whole night after he welcomed me at his door,” he and younghyun both chuckled. “but then, i saw you talking with someone nearby and i recognised you as hyung’s friend who studied in canada that he keeps talking about, ‘brian this.. brian that..’” he mimicked jaehyung’s american accent, which both caused a snicker and groan out of younghyun. “oh my god, i can’t believe him..” he closed his eyes in exasperation while sungjin chuckled. 

“when you smiled however, not to be dramatic, but i swear my whole world stopped. normally i don’t believe in love at first sight or something like that, but at that very moment, i was certain that i was entranced, as if i was in a spell. if i had to compare it to something, i would say the sun because your smile is as dazzling and radiant as it is, but unlike the sun, it made me look at you more, as if my eyes are only glued to your direction. next thing i know, my feet were walking towards you once you stopped talking with that person and i would’ve went up to talk to you, but wonpil and dowoon stopped me halfway and dragged me somewhere once they heard i came.” he rolled his eyes fondly. 

“it was also the very first thing i noticed about you. i mean i've always seen you walking down the hallways and sometimes hanging out with jaehyung hyung, but i only glanced at you every time. it made me notice you more, of your attractive looks, beautiful voice and endearing personality. then when we properly met through jaehyung hyung and talked more, as i learned more about you, the more deeper in love i became.” sungjin placed a gentle kiss to the back of younghyun’s hand as he ended his speech, a warm smile on his face. younghyun was flushed a deep red at the end of it, smiling lovingly at him. he lightly hits sungjin’s hand with his own and held it again. “i can’t believe i married a total sap,” he joked, as he reached over to kiss him on the lips. the kiss they shared, full of love and affection. their wedding rings made a light clink as they interlocked their fingers tightly.

throughout the whole day at work, younghyun’s coworkers grew increasingly interested and curious as the day went on, as to what happened that made him constantly smile so warm and fondly that day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda proud of how this turned out. really sickening sweet and cheezy, but it's still way better than anything i've come up with so far. i always wanted to post something on here, but my ideas were really bad.. then i came up with this! i also can't believe this ship is so underrated, like duh, have you seen them together? what got me to ship this in the first place was the 'tour avatar' episode that both of them guest stared in. they were so cute! 
> 
> (also off topic to day6, but i feel so proud that stray kids finally got to debut.. ;w;  
> from the emotional rollercoaster that was their reality show (ot9 always ftw) to their fire mixtape album (honestly though every single song in that album is a bop) and now they finally debuted!:D i'm so proud of them ;w;)
> 
>  
> 
> criticism is more than accepted! i'm like a novice at this, so please don't be hard on me! ^v^


End file.
